


Accidentally on Purpose

by Bunnywith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren sees something he wasn't supposed to... Or was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Aahh my first Shingeko no Kyojin fic! Inspired by [this picture](http://nausicaasink.tumblr.com/post/71987798949/i-want-you-now-now) and [leviheichou-he's](http://leviheichou-he.tumblr.com/post/66076431948/heichou-why-do-you-always-wear-the-cravat) headcanon for Levi's ever-present cravat.
> 
> Besides being my first SnK fic, it's also the first I've written in quite awhile. I feel like I might be a bit rusty, forgive me.

Eren left the training grounds in a hurry, trying to tuck his shirt back in around his 3D maneuver gear straps. He'd been urgently summoned to Commander Erwin's office in the middle of training. He assumed this had something to do with one or another of the Commander's plans to use his titan shifting ability in battle, but Eren didn't know why it was so urgent he had to be called away from training. Surely something like that could wait?

He straightened out his uniform one last time, not wanting to look messy. Nine times out of ten, whenever Eren wound up in Erwin's office, Corporal Levi was also there, sitting around looking intimidating while he sipped his tea and glared at everything around him. Eren knew damn well that Levi enjoyed having things tidy, and though he figured the Corporal would understand why Eren's uniform was messy, he didn't want to take the chance that it would irritate him. Lately when he thought of the Corporal, he felt a strange twinge in his stomach, like he wanted to fulfill Levi's expectations beyond what was expected of him. He wanted Levi's approval, a word of praise, a wordless nod, anything that meant Corporal Levi had acknowledged him. 

He felt his stomach do a little flip when he thought about the Corporal possibly being in the office. Maybe he could think of a reason to hang back and talk to him after Commander Erwin had finished whatever he had to say. His hand was on the door, ready to knock when he heard a small sound from inside. He froze, listening in to hear it again. Eren's eyes flew open wide, realizing he was listening to the Corporal _moaning_.

Eren was about to leave, but the door had opened just a little, though he hadn't opened it. Had it always been open? Heart pounding, Eren stood just outside the door, noticing it was barely ajar, just enough so that he could look inside to see Levi bent over Erwin's desk, pants down and face red with the Commander behind him, his big hands gripping the smaller man's hips tightly. A surprised gasp died in Eren's throat, too shocked to look away.

Levi grunted, the force of Erwin's hips slamming his thighs into the edge of his desk. There would be bruises across his thighs, dark purple and green in hue that Erwin would later kiss in apology and triumph that he'd left his mark on Levi's pale, ruined skin.

“Aah... Hhh, E-Erwin...” Levi's back arched as Erwin slid his hands under Levi's white shirt and pushed it up his back to reveal the dip of his spine. Erwin leaned over to kiss and lick a path up Levi's back along his spine, the Corporal gasping as Erwin's hands roamed up his bare sides. His fingers reached around to Levi's chest, his thumbs barely brushing against small pink nipples. He wrapped an arm around Levi's chest and lifted him, guiding him to stand up from the desk. His cock slid out of Levi's ass thanks to the drastic difference in their height, and Levi shuddered with every breath he took as he pressed himself back against Erwin's body, craving his warmth and missing the feel of his Commander's dick inside him.

Eren's face was starting to feel hot as he watched his Commander and Corporal. Everyone had suspected of course, but no one knew for certain that the two were involved. Eren swallowed with a dry throat as Erwin's hand teased from Levi's strong thighs, past his hip and heavy cock, over his stomach and up to his chest. His fingers squirmed under the remaining buttoned up part of Levi's shirt, searching something out.

“Are you wearing it?” Erwin asked, just loud enough for Eren to hear, loud enough for Levi to panic that someone could overhear them.

“Y-Yes,” He gasped, leaning his head back against Erwin's shoulder to expose his throat, still covered by his cravat and a few buttons.

“Show me.” Erwin commanded, his low voice sending a shiver up Levi's spine. The Corporal raised shaking fingers to the top of his shirt, unfixing the last three buttons. He unwrapped the cravat from his throat and pulled it away, revealing to Erwin and their voyeur a leather collar strapped around his throat. Erwin chuckled, hooking his fingers under the collar and pulling on it.

“I didn't put this on you this morning.”

“I-I know. But I wanted it and you were already gone.” Levi leaned his head to the side to make room for Erwin, the blonde kissing the skin above the collar.

“So desperate to feel me, Levi?” Erwin said, his voice booming in the empty office.

“Fuck, Erwin, lower your goddamn voice before someone walks by!” Levi growled.

“Sorry,” Erwin chuckled, looking up from Levi to stare right at Eren.

Eren felt his blood run cold. His first thought was to run. If he didn't run and hide now, the Commander was going to drag him in there and let Levi scold him for spying. His feet started to move, but he stopped, realizing Erwin wasn't moving toward him. Had he not noticed Eren was there? With his nerves in his throat, Eren stayed put, wanting to make sure Erwin hadn't seen him.

But oh, he had. Erwin knew damn well that someone was looking in on them. He had noticed Eren's interest in Levi, and while it wasn't unusual for a recruit to admire Levi's strength and bravery, it seemed to Erwin that Eren was _too_ interested. Too eager to please, too flustered when Levi was around. Though he would never doubt Levi's obedience to him, Erwin wanted to stop that behavior before it got out of hand.

Erwin kept his eyes trained on Eren's, wanting him to see this and understand that Levi was his. He pulled on the collar again, jerking Levi's head close enough for him to growl into his ear.

“The next time you want your collar on, Levi, bring it to me. I always have time for you, understand?” 

“Y-Yes.” Levi whined, his hips rolling forward pathetically, needy for Erwin's hands on him, to be touched. “Please...”

“Please, what?” Erwin teased, loving the sound of desperation in his pet's voice.

“Please, fuck me! Fuck me or let me touch myself or suck you off, anything!” Levi sounded borderline hysterical now, rubbing his ass backward against Erwin's dick.

Erwin pushed him back over the desk, Levi obediently moving his legs apart to display his hole for him. Erwin took his dick in hand and rubbed it over Levi's pink ass hole, treasuring the gasping little noises he made.

“Who do you belong to?” Erwin asked, voice loud, staring at Eren through the crack in the door.

“You! You, I belong to you!” Levi cried, frantic and eager as he held onto the desk, looking back over his shoulder at Erwin. The blonde looked down at him, a smile on his face that betrayed his sadistic need to have Levi begging.

“As I belong to you.” Erwin kissed him, guiding his cock back into Levi's hole.

Eren felt a stab of loss as he realized this had been set up for him to see. This was no accident. Commander Erwin was not so careless as to leave the door open for any random recruit to see them together. He'd been too obvious about his admiration for Levi, enough that the Commander wanted to show him there was no chance. Levi was already taken, and Erwin wasn't about to let him go.

Eren gently gripped the doorknob and pulled it shut the rest of the way before turning and heading back to the training grounds with a heavy heart. 

Inside the office, Erwin smiled darkly. Seemed he'd gotten his point across. He returned his full attention to the man below him, ignoring the rest of the world for now as he dragged his hands back down to Levi's hips to hold their bodies together as he ground into him. Levi uttered beautiful, strangled little gasps as Erwin's dick moved slowly inside him, filling him and ruining any thought he might have had apart from this moment.

“I love you,” Erwin murmured into his ear.

“..ov... you...” Levi cried out as Erwin's hand circled his cock and squeezed, stroking in time with the movement of his hips until he bit down on the Corporal's neck, making his lover clench up and come hard, muffling his own cries with his hand until he fell, boneless, onto Erwin's desk.

Erwin came soon after, sliding his prick from Levi's body with a grunt of displeasure from the Corporal. He rolled his eyes as he continued leaning over the desk, knowing damn well what Erwin was doing now.

The blonde was on his knees, hands parting Levi's ass cheeks to watch his cum dribble out, a lurid grin on his face.

“You're fucking disgusting, you know that?” Levi tried to look over his shoulder at Erwin. The Commander stood, rubbing a hand up the back of Levi's thigh to his ass, grabbing a handful.

“I'm disgusting and I'm all yours.” Erwin chuckled as he hugged Levi to his chest. Despite Levi's verbal resistance, he felt the Corporal's arms curl around his, knowing fully that for all his name-calling, Levi loved him as he loved Levi, for all his faults and admittedly gross habits. And nothing, especially not some 15 year old brat with a crush, would ever change that.


End file.
